Cure for the common cold
by Akuji Alma
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Basically, Ed shows up on Roy's doorstep at a very odd hour. Fluffiness happens. Told you I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_Drip, drip, drip._

Roy Mustang lay awake, listening to the infernal slooshing of water hitting the ceramic suface of the sink.

_Drip._

Despite his best effort, he just couldn't get himself to go to ignore it and go to sleep.

_Drip_

He closed his eyes and shoved his pillow on his head. "Why won't it stop!" he mumbled into the cool fabric of the pillowcase.

_Ding-Dong_

Roy removed the pillow from pver his head, cold air rushing into his lungs, "That didn't sound like water..." He said sleepily, sitting up slowly.

_Ding-Dong, knock, knock, knock._

"Who could that be at-" He glaced at the clock "3:42 AM..." He slide off the bed and onto the floor, shivering slightly as the skin of his warm feet made contact with the cold wood of his bare floor.

_Knock, knock, knock _

The knocking was getting more frantic, as if the life of the person outside depended on getting into the house. Mustang reached the door and opened it a crack, peering outside he seen the top of a blonde head. "Fullmetal?" he said skeptically as he looked down at the small alchemist.

"Colonel?... Can I come in" Ed whimpered pathetically.

It took Roy a moment to register what Ed had just asked. "Oh... Of coarse you can." He opned the door wider and let the young alchemist step inside.

Shutting the door softly, Roy turned to look at Ed, Ed's clothes were soaked through and he was shivering violently, his skin was deathly pale and his lips had a slightly blueish tinge to them.

"Fullmetal? what happened? Why were you out in the rain at almost 4:00AM?" Asked Roy, keeping his usual calm state of mind.

Despite being close to dying of hypothermia, Ed still managed to give Colonel Mustang a weak glare for the use of his Alchemist title.

Mustang rolled his eyes. "We should get you some dry clothes to change into, you have to get out of those wet clothes before you catch something." he said in exasperation.

Ed nodded and stripped off his heavy jacket. It dropped to the floor with a dull slooshing noise. He then started to remove his water logged pants.

Roy coughed in embaressement and quickly ushered Ed into the bathroom. "I'll get you something to wear, hopefully I'll have something small enough."

"Stop making fun of my height!" Came a weak voice from behind the solid door. Roy smirked his trademark smirk. "And wipe that smile off you face." The voice spoke again. His grin got wider, Ed knew him too well.

-------------

Roy had found an old pair of pyjamas for Ed to wear and settled him away in the spare bedroom. But the eldest Elric was reluctant to go to bed without sharing his story of why he was out in the rain at 4:00AM. But Roy told him he'd have plenty of time in the morning to tell him. Right now he needed to rest and get warm. Mustang then went to bed himself, and was enjoying quite a plesent dream when-

"Roy..." came a small voice from the bedroom doorway. Roy jumped slightly and looked over to see Ed stood there, clad in purple black pyjamas, his hair tousled in an oh-so-adorable way and a pathetic look on his face. _cute._ Though Roy, now fully awake. He got out of bed and yawned. "Whats wrong now Fullmetal?" he sighed.

"I'm... Cold... and dizzy..." The words we're no sooner out of his mouth when he fell against the door frame, out cold.

-------------

Yeah, I know... It's kinda short right? It was longer, but I chose to leave it there because I'm evil. Chapter two will be up soon


	2. AN yeah, we all hate these things

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I took all your advice and made a few changes to the word choice. I'll have the second chapter up soon hopefully. If I had to put it into a percentage I would say I'm about 35 percentdone chapter two. I have school tomorrow so I'll have plenty of time to work on it.


	3. Chapter 2

When we last left off Ed died. No, thats not right, Ed passed out. I think thats it... yeah. What will Roy do? Whats happening to Ed? Wanna find out? Then scroll down, dummy. :P

I'm... Cold... and dizzy..." The words we're no sooner out of his mouth when he fell against the door frame, out cold.

"Ed?" Roy gasped and ran over to where Ed was slumped, unconscious. The young alchemist was pale and shaky. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. _He looks aweful. _Thought mustang. _Funny, just a minute ago I was thinking he was cute. _He shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his mind of any thoughts of Ed being "cute" and focused on the task at hand, finding out whats wrong with Ed and fixing it before it's to late.

Roy gently lifted Ed into his bed (I rhymed!) and rushed over to the phone. It rang quite a few times before he heard a sleepy voice on the other end answer "hello..."

"Hawkeye!" Roy stated urgently. "You need to get over to my house as soon as possible!"

"Colonel...? Wha-" Roy cut her off.

"Just get over here now." He looked over to the unmoving form of Ed lying among the huge pillows on his bed. "And bring a doctor."

Twenty minutes and a lot of panicking later Hawkeye appeared at the house, dragging a tired looking man in a doctors robe with her.

"Hawkeye." Mustang whispered harshly to her. "Did you have to bring a cilivian doctor? Couldn't you find a military doctor? I don't want this guy examaining Fullmetal."

But the doctor had already found the room where Ed lay, and was taking his tempurature. Hawkeye and Mustang (even though Mustang was a little reluctant to) waited outside the room for the doctor to finish. Only a couple minutes passed, but to Roy it seemed like hours. Finally the doctor emerged from the room, a grimm look upon his tired face. "I'm afraid young Edward has a severe cold. You have to keep him in bed for the next few days and give him these..." The doctor handed Roy a small crimson bottle with white pills inside it. "...Twice a day."

Roy nodded his agreement and ushered Hawkeye and the Doctor into the living room. "Thank you doctor, and you too Hawkeye. I'll call you in the morning to tell you how Ed is feeling.

Hawkeye nodded, noting to herself that Colonel Mustang had used 'Ed' instead of the usual 'Fullmetal.' "Good night Sir. I hope Elric gets better soon." And with that they both left, leaving Roy standing alone in his brightly lit livingroom, wondering if he was going make it through giving Ed his pills. Or rather if his _house _would make it through giving Ed his pills. Because most people who knew the young alchemist also knew that when pills were involved, things get destroyed...

-------------------------

This is short, I know that. For the record, Ed hates pills becasue he thinks that they'll just make him worse, because when his mom took pills for her illness they didn't help and she ended up...well...passing on. So herefuses to take them... Anywho. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. I have to get ready for cadets so I'll write more later, Bye!


	4. authors note

I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been overwhelmed with homework and I've been working all week (Not to mention my random dates cough cough). But don't worry. I'm finishing up the last of my homework now and I only have to work three days this week... So chapter 3 will be up soon! (hopefully)


	5. Chapter 3

OMG! I finally got finished with chapter three! Sorry about this guys! I really am! Theres been projects, tests and exams as far as the eyes can see! O.o STRESS RELATED DELAY! Anyways, this is longer than the last two chapter combined... I think... I'll check back with you guys on that. Anyways... enjoy! ((Omg! There's a swear word in this one!))

Ed opened his eyes slowly, only to have them greeted by total darkness. He rubbed the sleep from his golden orbs and sat up slowly. The young alchemist felt aweful, his head hurt, he had a stuffy nose and he was dizzy.

Just as Eds eyes started to adjust to the pitch black the door opened a crack, letting in a stream of bright, white light. Ed's automail arm shot up to his face to block the offensive light from blinding him any further.

"Ed?" Came a soft voice from inside the light. "Ed, are you awake?"

The fullmetal Alchemist recognized it as Coronal Mustangs voice and he smiled slightly. Memories from last night flooded back into his mind.

"Mustang?" Ed's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Oh good, you're awake. Are you hungry?" Roy entered the room with a tray, switching on the light and making Ed flinch at the sudden brightness.

The fullmetal Alchemist's eyes grew wide when he saw what was on the tray; Scrambled eggs, toast, cooked sausage, bacon and **orange juice**! Roy didn't bring him milk! Oh, how Ed hated milk, he hated it with such a burning passion!

"Yes!" Ed exclaimed. "I'm starving! Gimme." he smiled and jumped out of bed, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness and fall right back down again.

Mustang's eye twitched slightly. "Fool." he said under his breath, setting the tray aside and shifting fullmetal's tired body so his feet were facing the right way again. Also propping him up against some pillows so he could eat and **not** choke to death.

Picking up the tray again, Roy handed the tray to Ed. "Here, don't eat it to fast, and take these right after alright?" He gestured too two red pills in the corner of the tray, next to the orange juice glass.

"P-pills!" Ed stuttered, looking absolutely horrified. "No way! There is **no** way you are going to get me to take pills! The only thing they'll do is make me worse!" He yelled at Mustang, who was leaning against the door frame with a look of annoyance adorning his features.

"Fullmetal." Started Roy, venturing back to the use of Ed's old nickname. "You **have** to take them, or else you won't get well again." He tried putting on his best sincere face, but his annoyance still shone through.

Of course Ed didn't listen to the fustrated Coronal and sat there glaring daggers at the offending pills.

"Ed." Roy sighed and sat gently sat next to him on the bed. "Why won't you take the pills?"

The young Alchemist stared into space as memories of long ago entered his mind once again.

((A/N: OMG FLASHBACK!))

Ed thought back to 6 years ago, he was only twelve at the time, Al was only ten. They didn't know where their father was, so they were left with their mother. One day, suddenly, she became very ill. She lost all the joy out of her eyes, they turned dull and listless. Her body hardly functioned, she had to stay in bed all day. She had lost her vibrant, joyful attitude towards life. Ed remember the day that the doctor came. He gave her some pills, and said that they would make her better again. After a few days she seemed to be getting better. Ed and Al's hopes were higher than they had every been in those last few months. But... one day, when Ed went to check on her, she wouldn't move. She didn't respond to his voice or his touch. She was gone... Ed saw the empty pill bottle on the side table and tossed it across the room, screaming that they were no help, they only made her worse, they... killed her. She was gone forever and it was those damn drugs! They only made her worse... Since then Ed would never take medicine, he believed that they would not help at all. If he dies because of them, who would take care of Al? Who would get him back to his original body? He couldn't do that to Al, he had already lost one family member, he didn't deserve to lose the only one he had left.

"Ed... Ed... **Ed!**..." Roy was shaking Ed lightly, trying to snap him out of his daydream. "Edward! Are you alright?"

"What...? What do you mean?" Sniffed Ed. Hardly noticing the tears that were now streaming down his face.

"You're crying Ed... What's wrong." Roy asked as he draped a gentle arm around Edward's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I... don't want to take the pills... please don't make me..." he sobbed. Even though it had been 6 years, he still remembered it like it was yesterday. "M-my mother... the pills didn't... she died..." Ed was to distraught to finish any of his sentevnces.

_Shit. _Roy thought to himself as Ed said 'Mother'. He finally got why Ed wouldn't take the pills. "I'm sorry Ed. I won't force you to take them, alright?" Roy smiled as he pulled the young alchemist into a loose hug.

Ed responded by burying his face into Roy's neck, still sobbing from the memories now fresh in his mind. He fell asleep crying in Roy's arms, drifting into a deep sleep filled with sorrow and painful memories.

I'm done... and kinda disappointed. I can't write sad parts when I'm happy, and very loaded up on Tim Horton's Coffee and donuts! O.o Sorry If you don't like it... well TO CHAPTER FOUR AND AWAY! starts typing chapter four...


End file.
